Dreamcatcher
by stavie93
Summary: Sequel to Lucky. Dharmatimes. How Suliet came to be.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This will be a sequel to my previous fic Lucky. You will definitely want to read that one first. Chapter 1 is done and should go up tomorrow.

Please read and review.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost.

 **Dreamcatcher**

 **Prologue**

They hadn't been in Dharma long. They'd only had their work assignments and housing arrangements for a couple weeks. Daniel just left for Ann Arbor. Juliet was settling in at the motorpool. She could do with a few less oil stains, but no one ever died when she went to work anymore so she was happy. Jin, Miles, and Sawyer were working hard to prove themselves worthy of the security team. To start with they were getting a taste of all the shifts. So far they'd done evenings and nights. Tomorrow they would get to experience the early morning patrol. Tonight, however, they were celebrating another day of jungle free living.

The three men were gathered around the table at Sawyer and Juliet's house. She unceremoniously dropped a large plate of food in front of them. Sawyer and Miles immediately dug their forks in while Jin looked to Juliet. "Thank you, Juliet." He said slowly in his broken English. She smiled. Even with the language barrier he was more polite than the other two men.

Juliet sat down. "You know" She started. "I'm not going to cook for you three every night. Don't get used to this." She pointed at them with her fork. Miles and Sawyer nodded while chewing vigorously.

The night wore on. They were all so happy to finally have furniture to sit on again and a roof over their heads. They were content to sit and talk and try to plan how they would go about living in the 1970's when they ought to be in the 2000's.

After dinner Sawyer broke out the Dharma beer. It wasn't until the sun started to go down that anyone bothered to check the time. Jin got up. "Home." He said to Miles. "Sleep. Up early tomorrow."

Miles waved him on. "It's not that late yet!" So Jin left alone.

Miles and Sawyer stayed up much later, later even than Juliet who had the next day off. She had gone to bed after telling Sawyer "I'm sleeping in tomorrow. Please don't wake me up when you leave."

"Not a problem, Blondie." Sawyer smiled. It hadn't been long since Juliet's promised two weeks had run out. Sawyer was glad she'd decided to stay. They were turning into good friends

 _The night before the sub was due to leave Sawyer found Juliet on the dock again sitting next to the crates. He sat next to her and asked if she were leaving._

 _"I think you're right." She said looking out at the water. Sawyer just looked at her and waited. She finally turned to him. "There's nothing for me out there. Not now." There was a sadness in her eyes he never thought he'd see from the ice queen. And he found he had an overwhelming urge to take that sadness away. That was new, too. They'd gone from enemies to what one might consider friends quickly._

 _Sawyer nudged her shoulder with his own. "There's somethin' for ya here, Juliet." He said softly. She looked at him. "We make a good team. I like havin' ya around." He paused and swallowed. Then his eyes caught hers. "I'd miss ya. If ya left." He nodded his head towards the sub. There. He said it. The words had been on his tongue for the past week._

 _Juliet gave a small smile. "I'd miss you too, James." She put a hand on his shoulder and used it to push herself into a standing position. Once she was up he followed suit. "You got my back?" She asked._

 _Sawyer grinned. "Only if you got mine."_

Juliet was sleeping soundly. It was her first chance to sleep in in nearly a week. The motorpool didn't start as early as the cafeteria or security, but still she was looking forward to more sleep on her day off.

Unfortunately Juliet's perfect day of sleeping in was rudely interrupted. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. The sun was just starting to go up. What was that ungodly noise? And was someone banging on her door? A few moments later when she was fully awake she realized exactly what was going on. Someone was indeed banging on her door. And that ungodly noise? That was Miles yelling for Sawyer to get his ass out of bed in between bangs.

Juliet was furious.

Sawyer awoke to Juliet standing right next to his bed and yelling "James!" much harsher than he thought possible. He nearly jumped out of the bed and when his eyes focused he found her in her pajamas – a tank top and shorts. Her hair was a mess and he would have called her cute if she hadn't looked so pissed off and immediately thrown a tan jumpsuit at his face. "You're late." She said sternly.

She didn't say another word to him until after he got home from work. He received quite the lecture and he learned rule number one for living with Juliet – don't disturb the woman's sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here we go, chapter 1! The prologue takes place in early Dharma while this picks up right after the events in Lucky which is much further into their Dharma stay. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Chapter 2 is in the works.

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own Lost.

As always, please read and review.

 **Dreamcatcher**

 **Chapter 1**

The night after Sawyer's nightmare Juliet saw him pause at the threshold and look warily into his bedroom as they headed for bed. She knew the look in his eyes all too well. It was the one that said _do I dare sleep? Will the nightmares come again tonight?_

He scared her last night. She'd never seen him so out of it, so terrified. He was her best friend and she never wanted to see him like that again. He still hadn't said what had happened in his dream. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she knew she would not push. When or if he wanted to tell her he would.

Sawyer moved to take a step into his bedroom. Juliet grabbed his hand stopping him. He turned towards her surprised. "Come on." She said and nodded towards her room, pulling him in that direction. He looked at her confused, unsure. "Just like last night." She smiled shyly.

She knew this was weird. This was strange. This was unorthodox to say the least. Two adults sharing a bed because one had a bad dream. Did that even happen? But it was more than that really. They were best friends, but there were deeper feelings swimming below the surface on both ends. Simply laying with her had seemed to calm him so much the night before. She wanted to give him the same comfort. And if Juliet were honest with herself she'd know she needed him, too. After years on the island she'd gotten used to fending for herself, but now he'd broken through some of her walls. They depended on each other. She knew he had her back just like she had his and she never felt more safe and secure than when he was in close proximity. She had pulled him down into her bed last night because she didn't know what else to do or say to make him feel better, but tonight she pulled him back in not just for him. She'd had the best night's sleep the night before. He kept her nightmares away, too.

They made it into Juliet's bedroom and stood awkwardly by the bed until Juliet finally climbed in on one side. Sawyer followed. His heart was hammering. In all honesty he was terrified of seeing Juliet's dead eyes again tonight. He hadn't wanted to go to bed, but he was so tired after working all day. He was thankful for Juliet's invitation. He figured he could sleep easier hearing her breathe next to him. But now that he was actually here it was more than a little weird. Her bed was warm and inviting with crisp white sheets. The room was bathed in soft moonlight coming through the curtains on the window and his pillow smelled like her favorite shampoo.

Sawyer watched as she reached over to turn off the light. _What do I do?_ He suddenly started freaking out. _Do I stay over here on the edge of the bed? Do I touch her? Do I not touch her? Last night I held her… Last night was special circumstances, Buddy_. He mentally chided himself.

Juliet settled down after turning off the light. "Goodnight James." She said.

"Night Jules." He replied and decided he would do the gentlemanly thing – if she stayed on her side he'd stay on his. His last thought before drifting off was how this was nice, but he wished he could go to sleep with her head on his chest.

Juliet wondered, too, one she'd gotten in bed what she'd gotten herself into and how this was going to work. She'd wanted to curl into him and let him wrap his arms around her, but that's not what 'just friends' do is it? She'd wondered what he would do, but he made no effort to get any nearer. So the decision was made – to each their own side of the bed. She fell asleep thinking about the way his arms enveloped her the night before.

Weeks later Sawyer hadn't slept in his bed once. They shared Juliet's every night. What had begun as a one-time fluke to deal with an especially horrific dream had turned into a coping mechanism for two broken individuals. Both slept much better with the other near. Sawyer still had yet to tell Juliet what that fateful nightmare had been about, but it didn't really matter anymore. It never came back like he was terrified it would and he was fairly certain as long as he fell asleep with her next to him he would have to worry about it.

Juliet had been plagued by a different kind of nightmare since landing in the 70's. Previously they generally had to do with Ben keeping her hostage, but he wasn't a problem anymore. Now, her nightmares were the kind where the dreams were so good real life – waking up – was the nightmare. She'd dream about finally getting home to Rachel and getting to meet Julian. Then she'd wake up and it would all be fake. Sometimes she'd rather dream about Ben torturing her. But she hadn't had any such dreams, Ben or Rachel related, lately. And she was pretty sure she owed it to Sawyer. She just felt so comfortable, so safe with him there.

Each night they went to sleep with an arm's length of empty space separating them. It was a way to reinforce the "we're just friends" mantra they told themselves. But inevitably somewhere throughout the night they would meet in the middle like magnets and wake up in the morning entwined together.

They never spoke about their shared morning moments and after a while the awkwardness faded. It grew to feel normal to wake up with her head on his chest or his cheek against her shoulder, arms enveloping each other and legs tangled.

Of course, they were still just friends, always just friends. Best friends, but friends nonetheless. More romantic desires were held buried deep within, so deep in fact that both Sawyer and Juliet ignored their existence.

And naturally, they told no one of their sleeping arrangements. They never spoke of it themselves nor did they quite understand it. All they knew was they felt better with the other by their side.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** The story really starts here so I wanted to go ahead and post this chapter. Please read and review!

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, Lost is not mine.

 **Dreamcatcher**

 **Chapter 2**

It was 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning as Miles walked along the sidewalk through the barracks towards Sawyer and Juliet's house. The head of security was late for a morning shift he agreed to take. The two were supposed to go on patrol while Jerry manned the monitors. Miles and Jerry had shown up on time. Sawyer had not. Miles hopped up the steps to his friends' house and went right in through the unlocked front door.

Ever since the morning Sawyer overslept and inadvertently caused Miles to wake Juliet up early on her day off the two men had struck a deal. No one in Dharma locked their doors. It just wasn't necessary. So if Sawyer didn't show up to an early shift Miles was to forgo calling or knocking and head straight into their house, into Sawyer's bedroom, and get him up without disturbing Juliet. This would ensure Sawyer would be safe from any more long winded lectures on being considerate. And Miles wouldn't have to listen to Sawyer complain about said lectures.

Miles looked around. The house was silent. There had been times he'd gotten to the house to find the other man rushing to get ready, but not today. And it used to be that this kind of thing happened about once a week, but now that he thought about it he couldn't remember when the last time was.

He started down the hall and passed Juliet's room without even a glance. He turned into Sawyer's room, opened his mouth to tell him to get his lazy ass out of bed, and stopped dead in his tracks. Sawyer wasn't there. Tan jumpsuits still stuck out of the closet and a dresser drawer closed haphazardly seemed to contain men's boxers, but the bed was made with neat hospital corners and too many pillows. Miles knew two things. One, there was no way in hell Sawyer made that bed. And two, it must have been a while since he slept in it.

The Asian's brow furrowed. He'd never been more confused in his life. And on this island that was saying something. He couldn't imagine Sawyer sharing someone else's bed and not saying something to him. He was staring at the bed with a puzzled expression when he heard a noise from Juliet's room, some kind of rustling sound. She must be up. He gave the bed one last look before turning on his heels and heading back down the hall. He turned directly into Juliet's open doorway. He called out. "Hey Jules, Have you seen" – He was cut short by the sight in front of him.

He found Sawyer. In Juliet's bed. With Juliet. Miles' jaw dropped open. Juliet's head nestled in the crook of Sawyer's neck. His arm draped over her protectively.

They stirred. Miles' yelling had woken them up. He considered hightailing it out of the house, but found himself rooted to his spot in the doorway. Sawyer groaned. Juliet squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head more into Sawyer's neck. "It's Saturday." She complained.

Sawyer was silent for a moment. Then his eyes snapped open. "Shit!" He yelled and flung himself out of bed.

Juliet sat up, surprised at Sawyer's outburst. "Wha-" She started to ask when she saw Miles standing in the doorway. She froze immediately.

"I said I'm late." Sawyer looked at Juliet and followed her gaze to Miles who had picked his jaw up off the floor and now stood there smiling at the two of them. Sawyer was stunned, but recovered quickly. "The hell you doin' here?" He growled.

"You were late." Miles said matter of factly, still unable to wipe the grin from his face. He knew those two liked each other. He couldn't wait to tell everyone he was right.

Sawyer glanced back at Juliet. She looked mortified. He turned back to Miles. "Out." He said. The other man's face fell. Sawyer shoved him out of the room and down the hall.

Miles protested. "You're the one who always said if you were late to just come get you! How was I supposed to know you and she were – "

Sawyer cut him off. "Out. Now. I'll be there in a minute." He pushed Miles out the front door, slamming it behind him. He turned around and found Juliet heading for the coffee maker. "I'm sorry. I forgot to set the alarm." He said while running a hand through his hair.

She looked at him with one of her emotionless expressions. "You know what he's probably thinking right now?"

Sawyer sighed. "I know. I'll set him straight."

"We're never going to hear the end of this." She said and Sawyer couldn't tell if she was worried, upset, angry, or amused by the whole situation.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

She sat at the table with her coffee. "Just go to work, James." She said without even looking up. "You're late."

Sawyer decided amused probably wasn't what she was feeling at the moment. He left to get dressed and headed to the security station. He had to set Miles straight before he blew things out of proportion and got the wrong idea. But then how would he even explain what was actually going on to Miles? _Oh yeah, I just had a really bad dream one night and crawled into bed with her. Then never went back to my own. No big deal. End of story._ That would go over well.

Miles waited by a jeep outside. He hopped in the passenger seat when he saw Sawyer approaching. He climbed in the driver's seat and took off. Miles looked at him expectantly and waited for Sawyer to say something, but he never glanced in his direction. Finally he decided the suspense was killing him. "So…" He started. Sawyer looked at him. "How is she?" Miles was nearly bubbling over with excitement. Sawyer narrowed his eyes at him. "Juliet." He clarified. "What's she like….you know? I always wondered..." Sawyer reached over and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" Miles exclaimed. "What was that for?!"

"For bein' an ass." Sawyer's eyes were back on the road. "And we're not together."

"So it's just casual then?"

Sawyer looked him in the eye this time. "We're not anything." He said seriously.

Miles thought that sounded a little harsh. "So you're sleeping together, but you're not anything? That's kinda cold, man."

Sawyer was getting frustrated. "No. I mean we aren't sleeping together! Well, we are sleeping together. But we're just sleeping together!"

"What?" Miles deadpanned.

Sawyer slowed his words and the jeep to try to explain. "We just sleep together. Like close your eyes and sleep. That's it. Nothing else. We're just friends."

Miles looked at him. "You mean you're sleeping with a woman you're not sleeping with?"

Sawyer nodded.

"Who does that?!" Sawyer glared at him. "I mean how…why…what?" Miles was having a little trouble wrapping his brain around the concept.

Sawyer sighed. He was going to have to give the man some kind of explanation. He told him Juliet had been the one to have a nightmare and that he had comforted her. And that it just sort of went on from there. Which was the truth except Juliet hadn't been the one with the nightmare, but he wasn't about to tell Miles that part. The other man bought it.

"So don't go runnin' yer mouth to anyone 'cause what you saw this mornin' ain't what it looked like." They were driving along the sonic fence as part of their patrol. The trees and pylons whirred past as Sawyer sped on. He looked over to Miles who was sitting in the passenger seat looking worried. Sawyer's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

Miles looked sheepishly at Sawyer. "I may have said something to Jerry while I was waiting for you earlier."

Sawyer slammed on the breaks nearly sending both men over the hood of the jeep. "You what?!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Why would you do that?!" Sawyer punched Miles in the shoulder again.

"Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder. "Because I was right! I always knew you two would get together. I had to tell someone."

Sawyer smacked him again for good measure. Miles glared at him. "Well, you weren't right and whatever you told Jerry's gonna be all over this damn commune by lunch time."

"I'm sorry!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm not super happy with this chapter, but it's necessary to move things along. I'm hoping I won't have such a hard time with the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Lost is not mine.

Please read and review!

 **Dreamcatcher**

 **Chapter 3**

Ben approached Juliet. "I have something to show you." He said. She looked him brows furrowed, but followed anyway.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she followed him deeper into the jungle.

"You'll see." He walked in front of her along the top of a hill never even glancing back. They kept walking until eventually he stopped and turned towards her. "I'm sorry, Juliet." He said although his voice didn't sound very sorry.

"Sorry about what?" She asked, still confused.

Ben turned and looked down the hill. Juliet followed his gaze. There was Sawyer laying in the grass, a large stick jutting out from his chest. "Oh my god." She breathed as she ran down the hillside. She knelt next to his body. "Oh my god." She repeated. Her hands went to his face. The skin was cold and grey. He was gone. And had been for a while. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. "What happened?" She finally managed to look up at Ben and get the words out.

His voice was calm and even. "We don't know. There weren't any witnesses."

"Why are you showing me this? Why did you bring me out here?" She asked through tears. Her eyes glued to Sawyer's face, the closed blue eyes she'd never again see open.

Ben looked at her.

"You knew this would happen." Her voice broke. "You wanted him to die. Why?" She stood and yelled.

Ben's eyes bored into her. She'd never seen him so angry. "Why?" He yelled back at her. "You're asking me why? After everything I did to get you here, after everything I've done to keep you here how can you possible not understand that you're mine?!"

Juliet was speechless. She simply stared at Ben as more tears fell. He looked down at Sawyer and then back at her. His voice returned to the calm and even tone it had earlier. "Take as much time as you need." And with that he climbed back up the hill leaving Juliet alone with Sawyer's body.

Juliet sat straight up in bed. Tears streamed down her face as she looked frantically around the room before realizing she was not in the jungle with Ben, but in her own bed in the house she shared with Sawyer. _Sawyer._ She looked the side of the bed he'd occupied over the past few weeks only to find it empty. More tears came and she fought back sobs. _Where is he? Is he alright? Why isn't he here?_ Then it dawned on her. She remembered the whole day - Miles waking them up, Sawyer shoving Miles back into their house after work to tell her the entire Dharma Initiative now believed she and Sawyer were a couple thanks to his big mouth, Sawyer being called back into work after dinner.

Juliet had gone to bed alone. Phil reported seeing a hostile on one of the cameras and any hostile sightings required a full grid search of all of Dharma. As head of security Sawyer had to be there. It would take hours for them to finish, especially in the dark so she hadn't waited up for him. Now she wished she had. She sat on the bed in the darkened room and tried to control her breathing. The dream had seemed so real. Ben had sent Sawyer to die. She could still see his face, the cold discolored skin. Each time she closed her eyes she wanted to cry more.

She thought back to the actual events of that day. The day Ben took her to see Goodwin's body. It had been horrible. She'd been so distraught and angry over the whole thing. She'd loved Goodwin and that was why he was dead. She'd had plenty of dreams about that day before. And plenty of dreams about Ben. This one was different. She couldn't begin to describe how she'd felt at seeing Sawyer's body.

She never thought it would be possible to feel worse than she had felt on that day. But in that dream it had been worse. And she didn't know what to think about that. She'd loved Goodwin. Sawyer was just a friend. She couldn't remember the last time she cried over Goodwin. She still felt horrible about it and there was still a place for him in her heart, but the sobs that wracked her body were for the Sawyer in her dream.

Voices outside silenced her. She could hear Sawyer talking with someone. "Night." She heard. "See you tomorrow." "Bye, Boss" It was Miles. And Sawyer was coming inside. She jumped up and quickly closed her bedroom door. He couldn't see her like this. She couldn't tell him she'd just dreamed about his dead body. She climbed back in bed and laid down. Shortly after there was a faint knock at her door.

"Jules?" She could hear the confusion and concern in his voice. They'd always kept their doors open so they could talk to each other when they couldn't sleep. And lately her bedroom had become his as well. Now she'd closed him out. She felt bad, but knew she couldn't bear to face him. Juliet closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as the door opened a crack. Light from the hallway spilled in as Sawyer peeked in to check on her.

Sawyer saw her shape outlined under the covers. He made out the faint rise and fall of her chest and quietly closed the door. Things had been a little awkward between them this afternoon. He'd made Miles tell her what he did. She wasn't happy, but didn't seem too upset. Their afternoon and evening progressed as usual - they read, Juliet cooked, Sawyer did the dishes. But things had been a little different.

Maybe they should have talked about it. Maybe he shouldn't have been stupid enough to think things wouldn't change. He'd had such a long night at work all he wanted was to go to bed. And he could get no better sleep than when Juliet was nestled next to him. Sawyer sighed and turned towards his bedroom. It hurt that she had closed the door on him, but he berated himself for feeling that way. They were just friends and as such it shouldn't matter to him where she slept. And he should have known it wouldn't last forever.

He undid the perfect bed she'd made. He felt foolish for ever thinking she needed him as much as he needed her. He climbed into bed and willed himself not to dream as he drifted off to sleep.

Juliet listened as he left her door and headed for his own. She could hear him moving around until the light seeping in under her door went out and his mattress let out a soft creak indicating a new weight on top of it. More silent tears fell as she thought about the dream and realized how hurt he must have been at finding her door closed. She didn't sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This is a long one, but I couldn't find a good place to break it up. It's also the last chapter in this one! I hope you enjoy. This story kind of took on a mind of its own so it didn't really go where I had planned, but I think it turned out alright!

Thank you to those who have previously reviewed this story!

Also if you've got any Suliet story ideas send them my way! I love writing these two!

 **Disclaimer:** Lost is not mine.

Please read and review! Reviews make me happy!

 **Dreamcatcher**

 **Chapter 4**

Sawyer got up the next morning to find Juliet sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a book. He grabbed his own mug and sat across from her. She didn't look up. "Mornin'." He said, mostly because he didn't know what else to say.

"Morning, James." She replied and finally looked up at him for the briefest of moments before returning to her book.

Sawyer caught the dark circles under her eyes. _Had she slept at all last night?_ He couldn't say he'd had the greatest night's sleep, but he _did_ sleep. She looked like she hadn't seen rest in ages. "Everything ok?" He asked tentatively.

Juliet looked up again, this time with an attempt at a smile. "Yeah." She said. "Just didn't sleep very well."

 _That's an understatement._ Sawyer thought as he eyed her curiously. There was more to the story, but he wouldn't push. Somehow he was able to hold his tongue from saying what he wanted to about her sleepless night. _Maybe if you hadn't shut me out we both coulda slept better…and talked this out._ Sawyer had never been one for big emotional let's-talk-about-our-feelings conversations, but right now, with Juliet, he wouldn't mind one. He didn't know how to fix whatever it was that seemed to be bothering her and he didn't want to risk losing the best friendship he'd had in well, ever. He finally decided he'd let her get away with her evasiveness for now. Maybe she just needed a little time and space and things would get back to normal.

"It's pizza night tonight. You wanna go? I told Miles and Jin I'd see 'em up there." Sawyer changed the subject. Once very couple of weeks or so the cafeteria had a pizza night where nearly every kind of pizza imaginable was available along with an assortment of potato chips and desserts. It had become a favorite among DI members and something everyone looked forward to.

Juliet's smile nearly reached her eyes this time. "Sure." She said. "But I'll be late. I've got that thing tonight remember?" Some of the Dharma women had started a monthly Ladies' Night. Amy had roped Juliet into it and although the blonde wasn't thrilled, it was nice to get a break from the guys once in a while.

Sawyer nodded. "Right. I'll save ya a plate." He gave her a full dimpled smile in hopes of raising her mood. He wasn't disappointed. She smiled back, a real one this time.

The rest of the morning continued as usual and after a lunch Juliet made they both settled on the couch to read. Each were at opposite ends. Juliet sat with her legs underneath her, leaning on the arm of the couch. Sawyer, as usual, attempted to read without his glasses before giving up and putting them on. Juliet thought it seemed as though he thought his vision might magically be fixed one day and he would no longer need glasses. She had to suppress a smile and a laugh each time she saw him hold his book near the end of his nose before snatching his glasses off the table in a huff and throwing them on his face.

A half hour into reading Sawyer heard the thud of something falling to the floor. "What was that?" He asked, eyes fixed on his book. Nothing but silence from the other end of the couch. "Jules?" He started. When she didn't answer he pulled his attention from his current paragraph and looked over to her. Her book lay in a heap on the floor and her head was tilted back against the back of the couch. Her eyes were closed and her breaths came evenly in sleep. It wasn't the first time one of them had fallen asleep while reading, but he knew it would be the first time he didn't tease her about it. Something had kept her up last night. He longed to know what it was that bothered her so much, but she needed the rest and he was content to see her features relax in sleep. It was the one time she was not bogged down by fears and worries and he had spent several morning s lying in bed watching her sleep, marveling at the peaceful expression on her face. He thought she was beautiful all the time, but especially so when she wasn't worrying about time travel or smoke monsters. Sawyer shook his head and turned his attention back to his book. _Just friends. Just friends. Just friends._ He reminded himself.

Two hours later Juliet woke up and discreetly picked her book up off the floor. Sawyer pretended he didn't notice a thing.

After a few more chapters Juliet got up and changed clothes. She wasn't looking forward to Ladies' Night, but she'd already said she'd be there. A different person hosted each time. Sometimes they did crafts or played games. Mostly they drank wine and gossiped. Juliet had gone for Amy's sake. The other woman insisted she go with her. But this week Amy wouldn't be there. She'd gotten word that her father was sick and had left on the sub the week before. Juliet missed her company. The guys were great, but sometimes it was nice to be around another woman.

Juliet told Sawyer she'd meet him in the cafeteria later and headed out the door.

* * *

Sawyer sat his tray down next o Miles and took a seat. Jin was on the other side and looked across Miles' plate giving a brief wave to acknowledge Sawyer's presence. Miles swallowed his mouthful of pizza and turned to Sawyer. "Still mad at me?" He asked, referring to the fact that it was his fault the entire island now thought Juliet and Sawyer were a couple.

"I haven't decided yet." Sawyer answered honestly before taking a bite out of his pizza.

Before he could even finish his first slice a tray was plopped down across from Sawyer and Juliet dropped into the corresponding seat.

"Thought you were gonna be late." Miles said.

Sawyer knew the look on Juliet's face. It was the one he often saw when he tracked mud in the house or left dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. She was pissed.

"Everything ok?" Miles asked and Sawyer inwardly cringed as her death stare was focused on the Asian.

"No, and it's all your fault." She said pointedly to Miles. Jin froze. Sawyer looked back and forth between his two friends hoping Miles wouldn't say anything stupid to make it worse.

Miles was momentarily stunned by Juliet's outburst. He was frozen with a slice of pizza hanging midair halfway to his mouth. "Umm…" Miles started and Sawyer held his breath. "What happened?" He asked slowly.

Juliet took a deep breath and some of her anger seemed to dissipate with the exhale. "I was uninvited to Ladies' Night." All three men were confused. "Becky's hosting tonight and she heard about us." She motioned between herself and Sawyer, shaking her head in the process and glaring at Miles who put his pizza back on his plate, suddenly feeling very guilty. "Anyway, she slapped me, called me a liar, and told me to get out." Her last sentence came out considerably faster than the ones previous and it took he guys a second to catch up.

Jin recovered first. "Why she think you lie?" He asked.

Juliet sighed. "She's been trying to work up the nerve to ask James out. I told her he was single so now she thinks I lied in order to get her to humiliate herself." Juliet explained. Jin shook his head in disbelief.

Sawyer was still stuck on a different part of Juliet's story. "She hit you?" He asked, his voice low and serious.

"It's nothing, James." She said.

"No." His voice as rising. "I'm gonna set her straight. Where's she at?" He started to get up from the table.

"James sit down." Juliet spoke sternly as though she were instructing a small child.

Sawyer glared at her, but took his seat when he noticed other people beginning to look their way.

"Can we just forget about all of this? Please?" Juliet nearly begged. "I just want things to go back to normal." She said although she was beginning to wonder what normal was. Was normal months ago before James ever sat on her bed let alone slept in it? Was it last week when they began and ended each day side by side? Or was it something altogether different? Juliet _did_ know thinking about it was making her head hurt.

"So I'm forgiven then?" Miles asked hopefully. Sawyer elbowed him.

Juliet put her head in her hands, but when she went to rest her elbows on the table she caught the side of her tray and caused her plate to fly upwards, tossing its contents all over her. She immediately jumped up and looked down. She was covered in cheese and pizza sauce. Jin, Miles, and Sawyer all got up and started pushing napkins her way, all three talking at once. She managed to get the worst off, but her white shirt was stained. She looked up to see Becky along with a couple other women walk in the door. They were looking in her direction clearly suppressing giggles.

Sawyer noticed her blank stare towards the door. He turned and saw the other women. "Jules?" He said bringing her attention back to their table.

Juliet shook her head. _This is too much right now._ "I…I gotta go." She said. The concern on Sawyer's face along with that on Jin and Miles' was almost too much. "I'll be back." She added less urgently. "I just need some fresh air." She reassured them.

Juliet headed for the exit, passing Becky and her snickers in the process. She stood outside in the cool island breeze and caught her breath. The setting sun cast an orange haze over Dharmaville and it wasn't long before she saw Horace heading her way. His 70's hair flowed in the breeze and he approached with a big smile. He frowned when he got close enough to notice the stains on her shirt. "What happened?" He asked.

"Just an accident." She said with a polite smile.

"That's too bad. Hopefully it's Jim's turn for the laundry!" He joked.

Juliet smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of Jim," Horace continued. "I was thrilled to hear about you two. I always thought you guys would make a nice couple." The man was beaming. Juliet was speechless. "Anyway, I thought we could all double up sometime. You know, you and Jim and me and Amy. There's a ridge not far from here that would be nice for a picnic…" Horace continued, but Juliet wasn't listening anymore. She knew the place he was talking about. It was where Goodwin was murdered…or will be murdered.

Juliet flashed back to the dream she'd had the night before. She'd tried to put it out of her mind and had been doing a decent job at it, but now it all came back. James. Still. Cold. _Dead_.

Horace stopped abruptly and put a hand on her arm. "Are you alright?" He asked.

It was then that she noticed the tears filling her eyes. "I just, I gotta go." She said and walked quickly away from Horace, leaving him confused next to the cafeteria entrance.

Horace watched her head towards the dock before heading inside. He found Sawyer, Jin, and Miles easily.

Sawyer noticed the other man approach with an uncharacteristically grim expression. "What's wrong, H?" He asked when Horace got close enough.

"It's Juliet." Horace started. That got Miles and Jin's attention as well as Sawyer's. "I was just telling her about a nice place for a picnic and she went running off."

Sawyer looked to Miles. What about a picnic could make her upset? "Where'd she go?" He asked as he got up.

"She headed towards the dock."

"Thanks, H." Sawyer headed outside. He found Juliet sitting at the end of the dock staring at the sunset with her feet dangling over the water. Sawyer's boots pounded against the wood as he made his way towards her, but she gave no indication of hearing him. He sat next to her without a word. The wind was blowing her long hair around her face and he could see the tracks down her face from the few tears that managed to escape her barriers. They were both silent for a few moments until Juliet turned to look at him. She gave him a weak smile, but he could see the tears still waiting to fall.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

Juliet was looking out at the water again. She took a breath and turned back to Sawyer. "Last night." She started and then paused unsure if she really wanted to go into this, but there was something in his eyes that told her to continue. "Horace thinks the four of us should go on a picnic." She started over.

Sawyer waited patiently as she chose her words carefully.

"The place where he suggested we go…I know that place." Juliet continued, her voice filled with more emotion than Sawyer had ever heard before. "Ben sent someone I loved to die there. And he took me there to see his body." She paused again.

Sawyer took her pause as an ending. "I'm so sorry Jules." He said and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"That's not it." She said as she wriggled out of his touch and turned to face him completely. Sawyer was confused and a little hurt at being brushed off, but he let her continue. "Last night I dreamed that the man he killed, the body he made me see was you, not Goodwin." She looked him in the eye. "It was you James. And you were gone." There. She said it. But he was silent and she suddenly felt extremely embarrassed.

Sawyer was still processing Juliet's words when he noticed her look away as her cheeks filled with red. Then it hit him. She felt the same way he did when he saw her die in a dream. That's why she shut him out last night.

"Hey." He said softly which got her to look at him. He grabbed her hand and held it in his own. "I'm alright." He said and she nodded. "Remember the night I had a bad dream?" He asked and laughed when her face said _'Really? Of course I remember'_. After all, that dream was what led to everyone thinking they were together which led them to their current situation.

Sawyer's face quickly grew serious again as he recalled the events of his dream. "Well in my dream I was hidin' under my momma and daddy's bed again. I saw him come in the room and I heard the shots, but when I looked again I didn't see either one of them lyin' on the floor." His grip on her hand tightened. "It was you Jules. And I watched you die."

The events of that night and the nights after suddenly made a lot more sense to Juliet. "I'm sorry I shut you out last night." She said after a silent moment. "I should have just told you, but I didn't want you to see me. I was a mess." She admitted.

"Don't worry about it." He said and he wrapped his arm around her again. This time she leaned into his embrace.

They sat silent for a while staring out at the ocean and listening to the waves lapping at the beach.

"We don't gotta go on no picnics if you don't wanna." Sawyer broke the silence abruptly.

Juliet glanced at him and smiled. That was the moment Sawyer realized it, realized he didn't want to be just friends with this woman. He wanted to go to sleep and wake up each day with her by his side. And he wanted to finally know what it felt like to have her lips pressed firmly against his.

"Jules?" She looked up at him again and without hesitation Sawyer brought his lips down onto hers.

Juliet melted into the kiss before returning it full force. Her hand came up to rest on his cheek and when they finally parted breathlessly their foreheads rested against each other.

Sawyer pulled away slightly to really look at her and grinned. "So…" He started, a smirk forming on his face. "Since everyone already thinks we're a couple how 'bout we make it official?"

Juliet smiled. "Can we not tell Miles for while? I'm still kinda mad at him for being a blabbermouth."

Sawyer chuckled and his smile increased tenfold. "You got it, Blondie." And he kissed her again.


End file.
